


Strengthening Hug

by givemepizza



Series: Healing Hugs [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: To say Even has a stressful and important day ahead is an understatement, and maybe He is panicking a bit. A worried Isak takes it upon himself to give Even the boost of confidence and energy he needs.





	Strengthening Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Even is the one having a hard time in this part although it's not as bad as what Isak was going through in the previous two parts.

Isak stood in the center of the room, watching his boyfriend Even run around their small shared apartment trying to put things together before leaving for his day. Today was a big day for Even so it was no wonder the poor guy was pretty much hyperventilating and panicking while trying to gather everything he needed. Even had a final exam, 

A presentation for his final Film school project and an interview with a potential employer at one of the better Firm Agencies.

Isak shook his head pitifully, sighed and crossed his arms. How his boyfriend managed to get himself into all that in one day only God knew, but Isak still understood the pressure and he wished he could help. 

On his way to the other side of the room, Even went passed Isak again, but on his way back with a file in his hand, Isak gently took hold of his wrist and stopped him in his tracks. Stepping directly in front of Even who was giving him a questioning look, Isak cupped his cheeks in his palms and asked him seriously, “are you okay, Even?” 

Three blinks later, “yeah I’m okay.” Even replied like he was wondering what Isak was on about. 

sensing that Even’s mind was too preoccupied to realize what Isak was really asking, Isak took a bolder step and asked, “I mean are you alright with today’s events?” Isak’s voice was soft, imploring his boyfriend to open up to him. 

At last Isak’s question seemed to sink in and Even sighed tiredly, allowing the wariness and tension in him to show. eyes filled with such desperation, he whispered, “well… I 

usually have a good grasp on thing, but this time I’m scared and nervous, Isak. I don’t know if I can do this? I feel really overwhelmed.”

Isak sighed and he took Even by the shoulders and pulled him into an embrace, holding him close. Even’s head fell upon Isak’s shoulder as Isak’s fingers tenderly combed through Even’s thick locks of hair in a way he knew always relaxed the Even a bit. 

Letting his hands trail lower to run up and down Even’s back in soothing circles, Isak whispered, “You don’t have to over exert yourself and you don’t have to be strong for anyone other than yourself. just do your best for you. Everything will fall into place. I promise.” 

“you think so?” Even’s arms slowly came up and wound around Isak’s waist.

“I do. Whatever happens, I’m incredibly proud of you.” Isak assured and kissed every part of Even’s face he could reach, until he felt Even relax in his arms. 

silence enveloped them for a moment. 

“Thanks, baby. I needed to here that.”

“Ready to go kick some ass?”

“Yes I am ready.” 

Isak smiled, liking the confidence in the answer, and the smile he could feel on Even’s lips where they were pressed against Isak’s neck. 

“There are a few more minutes before I have to leave. I’d like to spend hem like this.” 

“Don’t worry. There will be plenty more hugs waiting for you when you get home later.” Isak promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of my "Healing Hugs Series". I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading<3


End file.
